garofandomcom-20200223-history
Germán Luís
Germán Luis was León's father and a Makai Knight who held the title of [[Zoro|''Zoro the Shadow Cutting Knight]]. Germán had once called himself "'Roberto'". Personality & Character Germán was a womanizer that displayed an easy-going, somewhat cocky, suave personality. However, he was also something of a deadbeat, once begging his son to lend him money to pay for a prostitute who turned out to be the Horror they were tracking down. He regularly slept around with prostitutes and many attempts to seduce women, defending his behavior by claiming he needed another son to one day inherit the Zoro title and armor as León already inherited the Garo armor from his mother. Despite his annoying antics and playboy mannerisms, he was actually very perceptive and bold and would turn serious and properly get work done when the situation demanded it. While he found his son's bitter disposition irritating, having often suffered physical abuse from the boy when his behavior as perceived as adding further insult to Anna's memory, he nonetheless tolerated it all out of love for León. Skills & Abilities * '''Makai Knight Training': ?. Tools & Weapons *'Zoro Daggers': In battle, Germán wielded two daggers that transform into curved short swords with hand guards in his armored form. These blades were attached to Zoro's arms with chains wound around reels on his wrists that can be extended or retracted. The swords could also either be combined into a large spade-like blade, or detached from the chains and combined at the hilts into a boomerang-like form. * [[Getsuei|'Getsuei']]: His Madō Horse. History Before León was born, Germán and his wife Anna were imprisoned and tried for witchcraft in a campaign to hunt down Makai practitioners in the Valiante Kingdom. Germán escaped from his cell too late to save Anna, only arriving in time to save their son as he was protected by Anna's magic. Germán raised the boy outside the kingdom, hunting Horrors and avoiding Valiante's military. Germán was later severely injured during the battle against Mendoza, but he is taken in by innkeeper Ximena Coronado, who tended to his wounds and offered him a bed. Germán was soon forced to leave Ximena when the Watchdog Garm ordered him to start working with a previously thought dead Mendoza. It was only after Mendoza revealed his true intentions that he helped his son to stop him. Germán was eventually slain by a horde of Horrors and his soul was added to the crystal used to revive Anima. The only thing León was able to recover from his father is a single dagger. After the final battle with Mendoza, it was revealed that Ximena was pregnant with Germán's child Roberto, who León trains to one day inherit the Zoro title. Germán was brought back to life from Makai by Garm during the events of Garo: Divine Flame, existing in a Horror-like state that caused Horror-detecting tools to react to him and give him limited time in the mortal realm before becoming a full-fledged Horror. Germán returned to Makai one more after Sir Venus was defeated. Relationships TBA Gallery Germán_Luis56.jpg Ximena German Roberto.jpg DF German 3.jpg DF German 2.jpg DF German 1.jpg German 1.jpg 5688-677276413.png Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight Category:Silver Knight